Final Days
by thisisonesexybitch
Summary: This story is in Sakura's point of view. She's explaining what happened to her in her final days of life. Its is only rated 'M' because it says the f word once.
1. Preface

The Final Days

Preface

To my dearest friends and family,

I write to you these letters. They should explain everything that has happened in the last few days, unless you include the few months of unconsciousness. Please, don't do anything rash or impulsive.


	2. Introduction of Characters

Introduction of Characters

Sasuke Uchiha has beautiful soft black hair. His bangs framed his ghost pale skin and his hair stuck up in the middle of the back of his head. He is 16, as almost everyone else is. He's a genin, since he ran off, when he was 12, with Orochimaru, which also makes him a rogue ninja. He has the sharingan. He can do chidori, and his elements are lightning and fire. He doesn't wear his ninja hitai-ate anymore. I've had a crush on him since we first met when we were kids.

My name is Sakura Haruno and I'm a 16 year old chuunin medical ninja. My specialty is super strength, mystic palm, and of course other types of medical ninjutsu. My hair is pink, neck length, and my bangs frame the front of my head. I wear my ninja hitai-ate as a headband in my hair.

Naruto Uzumaki has blonde spiky hair. He wears his hitai-ate on his forehead, like most ninja do. His bangs kind of slightly hang over the headband. He has the nine tailed fox demon, a.k.a. Kyubi, sealed inside of him. Whenever he gets angry he releases some of the Kyubi's chakra. He has the biggest crush on me ever. He left the village for a few years to go train with Master Jiraiya, the toad sage, but he's back now. Naruto's specialties are rasengan and multi shadow clone jutsu. His element is wind, and he is a genin.

Kakashi Hatake is team 7's sensei; team 7 originally consisted of Sasuke, Naruto, and me, but when Sasuke left we got to new members, Yamato and Sai. Kakashi has bushy silver hair and average tone skin. He has sharingan in his left eye but, he wears his hitai-ate over it so that he doesn't have to constantly keep using it. Because he's not an Uchiha, he can't switch it on and off. His specialties (besides using the sharingan) are lightning blade, earth style fang pursuit jutsu, and chidori. Lightning blade is a ball of lightning like chidori but a lot stronger. Earth style fang pursuit jutsu is a summoning jutsu; it summons his pack of dogs and they well pursue the opponent it and bite them. Kakashi - sensei is the one who taught Sasuke chidori. Kakashi's elements are lightning and earth, and he is a jounin. He actually became a jounin when he was six years old, and he is 30 now. Naruto calls him Kaka – sensei and Captain Yamato calls him Senpai because they were in the Anbu together.

Captain Yamato is still an Anbu agent but when Kakashi – sensei became incapacitated he had to take his place as our sensei but, even though Kakashi is healed now he still is with us. He has brown hair and pale skin, not as pale as mine or Sasuke's though. He wears his hitai-ate weirdly. Technically it's more of a helmet than a headband. It frames his face from his forehead to his chin and is metal. He has this stare that scares the bajeebies out of Naruto. He uses wood techniques and can suppress the nine tailed fox's power when Naruto goes Kyubi on us. He is a jounin, and, of course, his element is wood. Yamato's real name is Tenzou.

Sai is in the Anbu as well as Yamato, although he is in the roots instead of whatever Yamato is in. He joined squad 7 as Sasuke's replacement a few months ago. He has black hair; his bangs frame his forehead and go over his hitai-ate. He has the palest skin ever and he dresses like a gay man. All of his clothes are black. His shirt covers his chest and the sleeves are long on one arm and short on the other. His pants come up to his waist and down to his ankles. I believe that he is a jounin and I have no idea what his element is, but he uses ink techniques. He is 16 as well.

Lady Tsunade is the fifth Hokage of the hidden leaf village and another one of my senseis. I learned medical techniques from for two and a half years. She is the most skilled medical ninja there is and one of the legendary sanin. She is 53 years old but uses a jutsu to make her look like she is 20. She has long blonde hair that is in pig tails over her shoulders and bangs that frame her face. She has a purple tattoo of a diamond on her forehead.

Orochimaru is a rogue ninja and also a sanin. He left the village in order to feed his hunger for power. His skin is as pale as Sai's and he has long black hair. He wears purple eye shadow around his eyes. He gave Sasuke the curse mark and kidnapped him as I would say. His true form is a giant multi headed serpent and he jumps from body to body in order to be immortal; he has to do this once every three years or he will die. He is very serpent like when fighting.

Kiba Inuzuka is a 16 year old chuunin. He has brown spiky hair and average toned skin, and he never goes any where without his giant dog Akamaru. He uses techniques that involve his Akamaru.


	3. Random Words That You May Not Know

Random words you may not know

Genin is the first level of the basic ninja, then chuunin, jounin, and kage. a sanin can be even more powerful than a kage, but the kage is the leader of a village, so they are considered the strongest ninja. Hokage is the leader of the leaf village, Konoha, or Konohagakure. Each kage has its own village like hokage is the hidden leaf and Kazekage is the hidden sand, which os also known as Suna or Sunagakure.

Taijutsu is physical fighting such as throwing kunai and hitting. Genjutsu is fighting using illusions made by chakra such as the Monkekyou Sharingan. Ninjutsu is any jutsu using chakra. A kunai is a knife, and a shuriken is a four bladed throwing star. Sharingan allows you to mimic your opponent's moves and say exactly what they say at the same time. Chidori is basically a ball of lightning. Mystic palm is a healing technique where I, and other medic nin. use green chakra to heal wounds. Rasengan is pretty much a ball of wind. multi shadow clone jutsu summons multiple shadow clones of the user. Lightning blade is a ball of lightning like chidori but a lot stronger. Earth style fang pursuit jutsu is a summoning jutsu; it summons a pack of dogs who pursue the opponent(s) and bite them. Hitai-ate is the ninja headband. It has the symbol of the village on it.

Medic Nin is short for medical ninja, and a medical ninja is what it implies. They are the doctors of a ninja village. The Anbu Black Ops, often called Anbu, are the cops of a ninja village. They track down rogue ninja and bring them back either dead or alive. If they are alive then they are sent to prison. If they are dead then they are sent to the cemetery.

My name, Sakura, means cherry blossom in Japanese. That is the only important name translation in these letters.


	4. Come In, Sasuke  Kun

Come in, Sasuke - kun

Congratulations Sasuke - kun," I said, "You've completed that technique in two days." "Sure, sure. We all know that he's the great Sasuke Uchiha. My technique is gonna blow your mind, Sakura - chan. Sexy no Jutsu." Naruto said. I punched him across the field.

"I don't want to see your fucking sexy jutsu, Baka!" I yelled at him.

Naruto answered, "Ow. Why did you have to hit my eye?" as he rubbed his eye. Ino walked by just as the ground started shaking.

"Hey Billboard - Brow, stop destroying the ground. We use it to walk." she said.

I replied, "It's not me, Ino - pig."

Orochimaru burst out of the ground, kidnapped Sasuke, and disappeared back into the ground as he said, "Bye - Bye, Haruno. Give my greetings to your sensei for me."

I suddenly started screaming, at an ear splitting level, "Sasuke . . . Sasuke . . . No . . . Sasukeee!"

. . .

Sakura, hey, Sakura." Sai was trying to wake me up. "Yo, ugly bitch wa-." I punched him and watched him fly across the room. "Ow. You didn't have to hit me."

"You called me an ugly bitch." I replied. _You fag,_ I thought.

Sai continued, "Anyways you were screaming for Sasuke. Boy, Naruto is going to be pissed. Heh, heh."

"Sai why are you even in my house, especially at one o'clock in the morning?"

"Ooew. Well, you see, your screams were so loud that I could hear them from outside, so I came in to see if you were okay."

"Suure. Now, Get Out!" I pointed toward the door and he left. I couldn't get back to sleep so I sat on the window sill and stared at the stars.

. . .

I don't know when I fell asleep but, I knew I did as soon as I heard a knock on the window. I woke and saw Sasuke there looking frantic. His soft, black hair had turned to a foul red, stained with the color of blood. He had wounds all over his body: where the curse mark was there was no skin. I looked at him shocked. He could clearly see the bewilderment that was mounted on my face.

All I could say was a soft, "Sasuke . . ."

He whispered to me urgently, "Sakura, let me in." I did so without hesitating to think. "Sakura, I need you to heal me."

"Wha-"

"Orochimaru is dead and now I'm being chased by the true leader of the Akatsuki. Sakura, I know this is too much to ask especially considering I've been gone for two and a half years, but please. I have no where else to return to. Sakura, hey, Sakura, are you okay?" I passed out right before he caught me in his arms.

. . .

I awoke at about three in the afternoon. Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and Kiba (Akamaru of course sitting beside him) were in my room.

"Ugh. What time is it?" I said, sitting up.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, while running across the room to hug me.

"It's almost three." Kakashi said.

"Where's Captain Yamato?"

Sai replied this time, while crossing over to sit on the foot of my bed, "He's in the bar getting laid." He laughed alongside Kakashi.

"Are you injured, Sakura?" Kiba asked, Akamaru whimpered. _What?_ I thought. Then I saw the blood that was all over the floor. _Oh, Sasuke was here. Poor Sasuke. I've got to find him and heal him. _

"No, no." I said pushing Naruto off of me, "I'm fine. I just cut my foot on a piece of glass I broke the other day. I'm fine."

"Here let's bandage it, Sakura." Kakashi said.

"No, no. I'll heal it later." I said before he could pull the covers off and tell I was lying.

"Are you su-"

"Yes." I said cutting him off.

Sai started looking observant as he said, "Sakura, you're looking very hasty. Is something wrong?"

"What? No. Why would there be? Besides I thought I told you to leave." I replied.

"Sakura, it's three in the afternoon and, we haven't seen you all day. We were worried about you." "

Well, now that you're not worried anymore leave."

"Is Sasuke here, Sakura?" _What_, I thought, _how could he tell. _As I was thinking shock ran over my face. I put my head down; uncried tears starting to flood my eyes.

"Sakura, well?" Naruto asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head as I replied, "No, of course not." I started crying hysterically. Naruto took me in his arms and held me close. I could tell that he was trying to comfort me but, you know, it doesn't really work when you're acting.

. . .

I don't know what time they finally left, only that it was dark. I got out of bed and followed Sasuke's blood while whispering, "Sasuke, Sasuke . . . Sasuke where are you?" His blood trail led to the closet. I opened the door taking a deep breath. I gasped, "Sasuke!" He rushed in front of me to put his hand over my mouth. I guess he thought that I was going to scream. I removed his hand and said, "Sasuke, I'm not going to scream."

"Okay. I just thought you might. But please, Sakura, I'm begging you. I know how much you must hate me; after all, I did desert you."

"I don't hate you, don't you know that. I'm in love with you Sasuke. Of course I will heal you. I would heal you even if you begged me not to."

"Alright."

"Sit down." I indicated to the bed. He sat down; I started healing him.

He hugged me when I finished.

"Thank you," he said. At the moment the door burst open. Sasuke was there.

"Sakura, let go of him!" He said. I was very confused, _two Sasukes._ The Sasuke I was hugging let go of me and did the serpent hand sign. A puff of smoke and Orochimaru appeared in his place.

"Oh . . . my . . . God!" I gasped as the real Sasuke appeared by my side. "I . . . I healed . . . Oro . . . chimaru," I said in shock. Orochimaru extended his neck, Sasuke pulled me out of the way, and Orochimaru barely missed me, hitting my bed and breaking it. I couldn't think, speak, move, or even breathe. I was completely paralyzed over the shock of healing Orochimaru.

"Thanks Sakura. If you didn't heal me, if Sasuke came five minutes earlier, I would still be dying. And I owe it all to you." Orochimaru said. Sasuke moved to stand in front of me, separating Orochimaru and me. Just then Naruto crashed through the window.

"Sakura are you all right?" he said. Bewilderment and then anger crossed his face as he said, "Huh, Sasuke? . . . Grrr, Orochimaru."

"Hello, fox-boy." Orochimaru said.


	5. Don't Leave Me, Sasuke  Kun

Don't leave, Sasuke - Kun

Hello, fox - boy." Orochimaru said.

"Damn it. Orochimaru why are you here?" Naruto growled.

"Well, Sasuke and I had a little spat and, I thought I would trick your pink haired friend into healing my fatal wounds. Heh heh." Orochimaru replied.

"What? You used Sakura?" Naruto said.

"And took advantage of her feelings for me." Sasuke stated.

"I did what I had to do to survive. Thanks again Sakura - chan. You really do have the potential to become a sanin in Tsunade's place. I look forward to seeing you in the future."

With those last words Orochimaru left.

"So Sasuke, what was this spat about?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, that. I didn't want to do the dishes." Sasuke replied.

"So you nearly kill him?"

"Well yeah, I mean he was so persistent." Sasuke shared his flash back with Naruto and me.

. . .

Knock. Knock. Knock. There was a knock on Sasuke's bedroom door.

Orochimaru yelled through the door, "Sasuke, come do the dishes."

"No I am tired of being your slave." Sasuke replied.

"Well how about you do the laundry."

"No."

"Come on Sasuke, you have to do one or the other. Personally I would choose the dishes because we really need dishes."

"Orochimaru, no. I am not going to do the goddamn dishes and goddamn laundry." Sasuke threw a vase at Orochimaru's head.

. . .

"Yeah, so that's how it pretty much started." Sasuke said. I giggled when he did.

"Hey, at least you made Sakura laugh with your story." Naruto said.

"Um, yeah. That's a good thing I guess. I mean she's only gonna be disappointed." Sasuke replied.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" I asked.

"Aren't you staying?" Naruto said.

"No, I only came here because I didn't want Sakura to heal Orochimaru." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke . . ." I said.

"Because Orochimaru- you know what, forget it. I have to go. Goodbye." Sasuke said while heading for the door. He had his hand on the door knob when I rushed to his side, grabbed his arm, and held it close to my chest.

"Please. Don't leave, Sasuke - kun." I said while crying hysterically, "Please."


	6. Sakura Chan, You Haven't Changed One Bit

Sakura - chan, you haven't changed one bit. You're still annoying.

Please. Don't leave, Sasuke - kun." I said while crying hysterically, "Please."

"Sakura - chan. You haven't changed one bit in these few years. You're still annoying." Sasuke said. I gasped in shock and let go of his arm. He ran through the door. As I fainted, Naruto caught me in his arms.

"How dare Sasuke pull something like this? I swear I'm gonna get him back for what he did to Sakura." Naruto said. He started lightly crying while holding me close.

. . .

I could here voices beside me but, I couldn't make them out. They sounded like a bunch of murmuring. Then I heard my name. Whoever they wear they were talking about me. I couldn't open my eyes or mouth yet, so I just laid there listening to their conversation, as the words become clearer.

"Why would Sasuke do something like this?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think Sakura is going to be okay?"

"Yeah of course. I bet she can hear us right now though, I'm still freaking out about it." "What do you think he meant by Orochimaru?"

"I don't know, but I think he's planning on doing something with Sakura. What? I have no Idea. But that is just my assumption."

"I hope it' not true. I really hope Sakura is not in any type of danger."

"I know. I hope so too. But we can't let that stop us from seeing the truth. We must be open to all possibilities."

The door burst open.

"Tsunade is coming in here to check on Sakura. You two get out of here. Now." a new voice said. "No I want to be here when Sakura wakes up!" the second voice said.

"Me, too." said the first voice.

"Fine, then. But quit your talking, Naruto, Sai." the third voice said. _Naruto and Sai were the ones talking,_ I thought,_ how can that be? Naruto is actually smart. Why does he act like an idiot then? _

"Alright, Captain Yamato." Naruto said. I heard high heels walking into the room. _That must be Lady Tsunade, _I said inside my head.

"Good morning Grandma/Lady Tsunade!" Naruto and Sai said together. Naruto, of course, said 'Grandma Tsunade', and Sai said 'Lady Tsunade'. _God, Naruto is such an idiot. Is he looking to get his ass kicked?_, my inner self said.

"You guys are idiots," Tsunade said.

"I agree with you Lady Tsunade." another new voice said.

"Stop being such a suck up Kakashi." Tsunade said. _Kakashi! You mean he's been here the whole time! He hasn't talked until just now. He must have been reading one of Jiraiya's books, while sitting in the chair in the corner, _the voice inside my head said.

. . .

Thirty minutes had passed and Tsunade had left after telling everyone I was going to wake up soon, even though I had already awoken. Yamato and Kakashi had gone to a bar and Sai went to get some food for Naruto and himself. I felt like I could finally open my eyes. I opened them very slowly; I don't think I should compare it to a snail though. Naruto had fallen asleep. His head was on my stomach and his headband was off. His jacket was on the bedside chair that he was sitting in. I struggled to sit myself up.

"Sakura! You're awake!" he hugged me close and when he started to pull away, he kissed me passionately. His eyes were closed and wet, he had obviously been crying. Mine were big and wide; it was obvious that I was freaked out. Sai came in and dropped the food. The soup spilled all over the floor.


	7. I Love You Sakura  Chan I'm Sorry

I love you, Sakura - chan. I'm sorry.

The soup spilled all over the floor. Two minutes had passed in this awkward silence and Naruto was still kissing me. Sai and I were both still in shock. I finally come to my senses after about another minute and realized that I was wearing only gauze and panties. The bandages were wrapped around me like a tube top and my underwear was bright pink with a white bow. My face turned bright red in embarrassment. I tried to squirm free but, I couldn't do it I was too weak. I kept trying and Sai eventually came to help me. He pulled Naruto off of me and I fell off the bed.

"Oh! Sorry, Sakura - chan. I was just so glad that you were okay. I'm so sorry." Naruto apologized. Sai released him and he helped me get back on the bed.

"You didn't have to kiss me, Naruto." I said.

"I know, and I'm so sorry Sakura - chan." Naruto apologized yet again. I got out of bed and went to the closet all that was in there was a school uniform. I put on, over the gauze and underwear, the pink plaid skirt and the shirt with a small pink bow that matched.

I headed to the door and was about to walk through it when Sai asked, "Where are you going, Sakura?"

"To get some fresh air." I replied.

"You can't." Naruto said.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because you're injured." Naruto replied.

"What? No, I'm not. I just fainted that's all."

"You mean to tell us that you didn't even wonder why you were bandaged up?" Sai asked.

"No, I didn't even think about it." I replied.

"Sakura. When you let go of Sasuke, he stabbed you with his chidori sword, and you slipped into unconsciousness." Naruto told me.

"What? But . . . But . . . He . . . He-" I got cut off.

"You didn't even feel the sharp pain into your gut?" Naruto asked.

"No." I replied. Naruto came up to me and lifted my shirt up a little. He touched me to the left of my belly button and I winced.

"You were in a coma for two months." Naruto said.

"And he hasn't left your side once!" Sai exclaimed pointing to Naruto.

"Okay but, I still need some fresh air." I said.

"Alright but I'm coming with you." Naruto said while putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Alone." I said forcefully. I walked out the door and his hand fell limply at his side. Sai ran out after me.

"Sakura wait! Take this." he said and held out a silver bell, "Just in case anything happens. Ring it, and some one will come to help you."

"Fine." I replied and took it as I walked away.

. . .

I went to the meadow that only the Haruno family knew about. It had lushes green grass and beautiful pink cherry blossom trees that seemed untimely, for they always stayed the same. It was known as Sakura Meadow. My ancestor discovered this meadow and was proposed to here, but the man she loved was killed before she even had the chance to answer. She buried him here, and around him the trees grew. She had spent all her time and love to the tending of the trees. She eventually died of old age beside one of them. Her kin then, too, buried her by the same tree that she had died near, which was the one with her and her lover's initials on them; The only marker of their graves. I thought about this while sitting by and leaning on a tree.

. . .

Time passed, and even more time passed. It was sunset, when I decided to leave. I got up and headed toward the exit of the meadow. I heard a noise and whizzed around quickly. On the highest branch of the tallest tree stood Sasuke. I stood there, staring at Sasuke, in shock. The bell slipped from my hand and hit the ground with a soft chime.

"Sasuke?" I whispered.

"This time you will die." He Said. I collapsed on the ground with my hands in front of me holding myself up. Sasuke was suddenly standing in front of me. I started crying hysterically. He was holding his sword high, and he saw that I was crying. He knelt down, held my chin, and kissed me passionately. The kiss lasted for about a minute and we both had closed our eyes. He pulled back, but he still held my chin, and said to me, "I love you . . . Sakura - chan . . . I'm sorry."


	8. Sakura  Chan, NOOOOOOO!

Sakura - Chan, Noooooooooooo!

I love you . . . Sakura - chan . . . I'm sorry." He raised his sword once more and swung it sharply down. It grazed my arm and my shoulder as an unseen force pulled me way.

Sai appeared in front of me and a voice from behind said, "Sakura, are you okay?"

I turned my head and saw that it was Naruto. He was still holding me.

"My arm." I replied.

"I told you we would come, though we were late. It took us a little while to find you." Sai told me.

"Get out of my way!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto stood up, making me stand up too. I guess he refused to let go of me.

"And to let you kill her? No!" Naruto yelled.

"Do you really want Orochimaru to get a hold on her?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

"Sasuke, what does Orochimaru plan to do with her?" Kakashi asked. _Kakashi!_ I thought. I looked behind me and saw him standing there. He must have followed Naruto and Sai for they looked, too.

Sasuke replied, "He wants her bo-" he was interrupted by the ground shaking. Orochimaru burst through the ground laughing.

"Aw. This is not a good surprise. I was hoping that it was only Haruno here in Sakura Meadow, but since there are four extra people I guess I have to fight." Orochimaru said and sighed, "I was hoping for a quick entrance and exit. Oh, well."

Naruto took me over to Kakashi, and said "Kaka - sensei, protect Sakura." Naruto left to go fight Orochimaru with Sai and Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, Kakashi - sensei?" I replied.

"You know Naruto only acts like an idiot?"

"Sensei?"

"Let me finish Sakura. He does it to make you laugh. He adores the smile on your face."

"He does?"

"Yes, Sakura."

"Hmmm."

. . .

Orochimaru left, and the three that had fought were injured. The sakura trees started to sway in the wind. I collapsed on the ground, and my friends surrounded me.

. . .

I never woke up. Naruto cried for hours, praying that I would wake; praying for Tsunade to come back to life, so that she could heal me. I guess Orochimaru wanted my body because he gained a new power that would allow him to gain control of any jutsu the body he used could do. Sai and Kakashi started crying.

Sasuke started crying as he said, "I'm sorry. Sakura - chan. Please don't die."

Those were the last words I heard before I fell into an eternal sleep. They all thought that it was Sasuke's blow to my arm that killed me, but it was really Orochimaru who did. When he barely missed me he grazed me and gave me a curse mark. I wasn't strong enough to survive it, like Sasuke was. The only reason why these letters exist is because I felt I had to let everyone know what really happened, from my point of view. Let them know my story; the story of my death. I'm just glad that as a ghost I was strong enough to write these. Oh, how many times I wish I could do it over. And to my beloveds, Sasuke and Naruto, I will love you two forever and no matter what I will always be with you. Please, don't go suicidal. Naruto, I hope you become Hogake some day. I hope you two will find these letters some day. Now my life here on earth is over and I shall have a never ending rest.

I have lived

I have lost

And I have died

My only regret

Is that you, too, have lost

But I would like you to know my love, heart, and soul

Belong to you

Truly grateful and regretful,

Your pink haired friend from beyond the grave,

Sakura Haruno


	9. Aftermath

Aftermath: From the Author's Point of View

Sakura Haruno died on September 11, 2009. She wrote the letters from the other side on January 1, 2010. Sasuke Uchiha was sent to Konoha's most secure prison on September 20, 2010. Naruto Uzumaki started training for the position of Hokage on December 2, 2010. Tsunade was indeed killed by Orochimaru on September 11, 2008 only a few hours before Sakura died. The letters were found on April 23, 2012. The story begins again.

** The End**


End file.
